Rose Petal
by chichai
Summary: Like the colours of a rose petal all good things eventually fade...[ONESHOT]


I've added more, hope it doesn't sound like the she is Kari still… I don't think it's clear so I'll just tell you the "she" is meant to be a guardian angel - cheesy I no but I was brot up believing in them so that's that. 3 special dedications - they no who they r - this is 4 u's coz I no u's'r feelin pain that's killin u's but remember in sadness n loneliness there's a beauty n strength that will help u b ok. I no that wont help but I wntd to say sumthn! Every1els jst seems to get there before me!!!!!! But I bet they never rote us a story!! HA HA!

There's a song I think goes really well wif the story so I'll b a darling and give u the lyrics!!!

_Bleed for Me - Saliva_

_All I ever wanted, was to be at your service_

_But now I'm alone, cause you were here and you're gone_

_And all I ever wanted, was to feel I had a purpose_

_But now that's all gone_

_But if you could give me_

_Just one love_

_Just one life_

_Just one chance to believe in mine_

_Just one love_

_Just one life_

_You'd bleed for me_

_And I didn't get to notice you_

_Now I'm stuck out of life_

_Bleed for me_

_I didn't get to be with you_

_Now your stuck in my mind_

_All I ever wanted, was to be what you needed_

_Cause something so strong_

_It can never be wrong_

_And all I can promise, is to say what I'm feeling_

_We've made it so long_

_But if you could give me_

_Just one love_

_Just one life_

_Just one chance to believe in mine_

_Just one love_

_Just one life_

_You'd bleed for me_

_And I didn't get to notice you_

_Now I'm stuck out of life_

_Bleed for me_

_I didn't get to be with you_

_Now your stuck in my mind_

_Just one love in my life_

_You'd bleed for me_

_And I didn't get to notice you_

_Now I'm stuck out of life_

_Would you bleed for me_

_I didn't get to be with you_

_Now your stuck in my mind_

_Bleed for me (why won't you)_

_Bleed for me (why won't you)_

_Bleed for me_

_Just one love in my life_

_Bleed for me (why won't you)_

_Bleed for me (why won't you)_

_Bleed for me_

_Just one love in my life_

_Italics_ - thoughts

… … … - new scene

**_bold italic _**- imagination confused with reality

**Rose Petal**

The saddening melody skimmed off of the copper strings from inside the piano as Kari's fingers pressed down on the black and white keys. Like the wind whispers and twirls to its highest heights so too did the music. Through an open window with fluttering black curtains onto the rooftops of the world. It was there the frail spirit of secondary anguish sat with closed eyes and a dying mind. So many talents and sights came rushing to her as her fingers traced the yellow rose petals and the solitary blunt thorn on the stem. The crescendo that belted from the piano came strong and vibrant making her eyes open to the gathering clouds. With a sweet tremble the clouds fell apart liberating angelic water droplets that passed through her and hung patiently on the rose. She found her feet and looked miserably down on the tiny but significant rose as Kari played the music softer and softer, rising the spirits of the wind who stole the rose making it tumble and fall out of sight as the water droplets became fierce and persistent leaving her alone and abandoned.

… … …

Mariam lay with her head on a damp pillow as her vision turned to black and her life crumbled to small insignificant pieces. The light that had once edged it's way into the depths of her soul was curled in a corner with fierce hatred towards the hurt that fate had dealt. But her heart was a different story. Full of the beautiful truth of agony mixed with the fond memories of fluttering hearts and tingling skin…that smile that appeared at the very mention of his name.

_Gone…_ Her heart caved in and she cried hard forcing her face deep into the pillow to seek the comfort she wanted to scream out for…but could only whisper to herself in the dead of night. Pride was her only saviour. It spread through her veins making her sit up and look across the room at her mirror. Her face was red and burning with the things she hated most; teardrops of confusion. Inside and outside she felt like a stranger to everything and anyone. She closed her eyes wishing she'd kept to herself. She knew what her future would be and that was it. End of story. Not that her hormones would allow it. Stupid things. All they were good for was exploiting the weakness that once hid undetected beneath the seal she had spent so long building. She sighed and lay down on her bed staring at the white ceiling that had become engulfed with darkness, just like she was. The clock slowly ticked as her bones ached and her throat felt the usual bile that piled into her throat as she thought of him. What she dreamed of every night. And ran from each and every time. She kicked the top bunk bed and gave a quiet scream as the feelings and memories she tried to suppress fought back making her bones become unbearably painful. Mariam reached out for her phone,

…_take this away…please!!_ She cried to herself, but when she typed the text it said different. Like she knew it would.

… … …

Ray stood by the opened window gazing outside with mist filled eyes. His grief was clear in the reflection cast by the window, the requiem like rhythm of the rain outside and the way his fingertips delicately followed the water droplets that trickled down the glass outside. A chill filled the room as a gust swept through his hair making it move softly with the wind's soothing end. As the rain hit his skin it created the tears that had long been locked up in his eyes. His legs shook slightly as he bit his lip to stay standing, to stay strong. Life would go on… That was the thought that killed him inside. That life could still go on without everything he had ever wanted. The invisible wounds grew bigger and emptier everyday in his chest and arms that craved to be filled with meaning and purpose. He closed his eyes in remembrance of the sweet dream that had brushed past his cheek leaving the subtle scent of rose water and that tantalizing touch of her skin.

_Please don't go…_ He cried inside as he slowly felt his senses come back to reality and away from his dreams, losing the cherished present that dwindled into the recent past readying itself to become a memory and then a long forgotten myth. Kari stood up from the piano and watched Ray glare at his reflection vacantly. Her heart broke for him. His sadness didn't regularly surface but she always felt it skulking in the hidden corners of his mind. A heavy sigh emitted from Ray's chest as he flung himself down on the ground. His right arm covered his forehead while the left one lay limp at his side.

"…Ray?…" Kari's voice came out tenderly, filled with concern. But Ray couldn't hear her, not when someone else was whispering sweet nothings in his ear, lying next to him and lifting the crushing pain with a gentle stroke of her finger.

"**Itsumo sobano iru." **She whispered in his ear putting her hand on his heart. Finally the key turned and the tears gently glided down his soft skin as he turned his head slowly praying to see her there but finding only empty air drifting beside him…

… … …

The first light flowed gracefully upon the land. It's children slept soundly underneath their grassy beds with dreams of awakening from their dew dropped slumber. The light had a compassionate glow as it traced over the skin of the first person it touched that day. There the spirit stood again, looking up at the rising sun with bleeding scars and tear filled eyes… One of her few wants fulfilled in something that was imaginary, but it would do until she found another way. There in the afterglow of the morning's birth she held the small tattered rose she had longed to protect but feared to take into her grasp. Her eyes shone as the blood dripped down from her heart and a smile finally crept upon her face as she turned away from the warmth of the outside. It was in the darkness where she knew she wanted to be, surrounded by the complicated chaos and suffering - with the one she was here to protect. And there she'd stay until her end was nigh.


End file.
